House of Lake
by DabelyuPhi
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, seorang patisier sedang berlibur di sebuah rumah danau yang indah namun angker. Akankah ia tau jika nyawanya terancam? Mind to RnR? LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**House of Lake**

by Loonatic Aqueous

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite

Genre : Horor, Drama

Rate : M (mungkin)

Pairing : IchiRuki, ByaRuki

Warning : OOC, sedikit Bloody, Typos, etc

.

.

.

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, seorang patissier dari salah satu restaurant di New York sedang berlibur di sebuah rumah danau di sebelah timur desa Rokungai. Rumah danau yang indah namun angker tersebut sedang meminta korban kembali. Akankah Rukia mengetahui cerita di balik rumah misterius itu? Sadarkah dia akan bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya?

.

.

**13 Juni 2006**

Di sebuah desa kecil bernama Rokungai di sebelah selatan Seiretei, desa yang sangat tenang dan nyaman untuk ditinggali. Di bagian timur desa tersebut, ada sebuah danau yang indah. Suasana di sana sangat hening. Sesekali terdengar suara kicauan burung gereja yang tinggal di danau tersebut. Terkadang terdengar suara kecipak air yang diciptakan ikan-ikan di danau itu. Terkadang juga ada suara dahan-dahan pohon yang saling bergesekan tertiup angin.

Namun tiba-tiba…

DDUUUUAAAARRRRR!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang tidak biasa. Suara itu diikuti dengan kepulan asap hitam yang membumbung tinggi dari satu-satunya rumah yang berdiri di sekitar danau tersebut. Segala sesuatu yang ada di rumah tersebut menjadi porak-poranda.

Semenit setelah suara tersebut suasana kembali tenang. Tak ada suara sedikitpun. Bahkan anginpun sepertinya segan untuk berhembus, sehingga kepulan asap tetap mengambang di sekitar danau. Namun lama-lama asap tersebut membumbung semakin tinggi. Meninggalkan suasana mencekam di sekitar danau yang indah itu.

.

.

.

**22 Oktober 2010**

**Rukia P.O.V**

"YEAAAHH! WUHUUUUU!"

Kurentangkan tanganku lebar-lebar dan kuhirup udara bersih yang ada dihadapanku kini ini sepuas-puasnya. Jarang-jarang aku bisa menghirup udara sebersih ini.

Sudah tiga tahun ini aku tinggal di kota New York, bekerja sebagai salah seorang patissier di salah satu restoran terkenal di sana. Selama tiga tahun ini aku hidup di kota padat penduduk dan udara yang berpolusi. Dan kini, senang rasanya akhirnya aku punya kesempatan pulang ke Jepang, dan berlibur di desa kecil bernama Rokungai ini.

Oh, ya namaku Kuchiki Rukia, anak kedua sekaligus terakhir dari Kuchiki bersaudara. Aku bisa berlibur di desa Rokungai yang indah ini karena info yang aku dapat dari Kuchiki Byakuya, nii-samaku. Dia hobi sekali berkelana kemana-mana tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

Well, sebenarnya itu karena pekerjaan Byakuya-nii adalah sebagai fotografer. Dulu aku merasa sebal sekali dengan kebiasaan nii-samaku yang suka sekali bepergian ini.

Kedua orang tua kami meninggal sepuluh tahun yang lalu, saat aku berumur 11 tahun dan Byakuya-nii baru saja lulus dari sekolahnya di bidang fotografi di usianya yang ke 19 tahun. Dua tahun pertama setelah kepergian orang tua kami, Byakuya-nii hanya bepergian ke tempat di sekitar tempat tinggal kami saja. Dia pergi untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami tentu saja.

Meski sering ditinggal, hubunganku dengan Byakuya-nii tetap sangat baik. Aku tak pernah sekalipun membenci Byakuya-nii karena sering meninggalkanku sendirian. Toh, dia tetap memperhatikanku dan membiayai segala kebutuhanku. Aku tak pernah merasa kekurangan suatu apapun karena nii-samaku itu.

Tapi di tahun ketiga setelah kepergian orang tua kami, saat aku mulai masuk ke sekolah menengah atas, byakuya-niii mulai bepergian jauh. Biasanya dia pulang kerumah dua hari sekali, terkadang malah lebih dari itu. Benar-benar menyebalkan ditinggal sendirian!

Tapi ternyata berkat hobi Byakuya-nii yang menyebalkan itu, aku bisa tumbuh menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tidak mudah menyerah hingga akhirnya aku bisa menjadi koki di New York sana. Dan berkat hobi berkelana itu aku mendapat tempat istirahat yang memuaskan. Sekarang aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa harus mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan Yourichi-san, pemilik restoran yang cerewet dan yang selalu mengkritik kue-kue buatanku dengan pedas.

"Ahh…" Kurebahkan tubuh mengilku di sofa bludru warna biru tua di rumah kecil yang kusewa untuk seminggu ini.

Wusssh..

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dari jendela yang kubuka saat baru masuk kerumah kecil ini tadi.

"Nyamannya…"

'Eh?' Aku mengernyit.

'Bau apa ini?'

'Eh? Kok hilang?' Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sepi.

Tadi aku yakin mencium bau aneh. Aku mengendus udara lagi, mencari sisa-sisa bau yang tadi sempat aku aku cium. Tapi ternyata sekarang baunya sudah hilang.

KRIIIINGG…

"Ya!" Aku terlonjak dari tempat dudukku. Ponselku berdering nyaring di meja dimana aku meletakkannya tadi. Segera kuambil dan kulihat caller id-nya. Ternyata byakuya-nii, langsung saja kutekan tombol hijau di ponselku.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Rukia…"

"Ya, Byakuya-nii?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku baru saja selesai beres-beres nii-sama. Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?"

"Menakjubkan nii-sama. Di sini indah sekali, tapi sayang air danaunya tak begitu jernih." Aku mendesah.

"Tapi airnya bersihkan?"

"Ya, aku—"

Eh? Bau lagi.

"Rukia?" Suara Byakuya-nii terdengar khawatir, tapi aku sedang tidak begitu memperhatikannya. Pikiranku sedang sibuk dengan bau yang baru aku cium kini dan beberapa saat yang lalu.

'Seperti bau gas bocor dan sesuatu yang terbakar?' batinku. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur dan memeriksa tabung gas.

"Rukia? Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tak ada yang salah dengan tabung gasnya . Tabung gasnya tidak bocor." Aku bicara pada diriku sendiri.

"Rukia?" Suara Byakuya-nii terdengar sangat khawatir sekarang.

"Eh, ya nii-sama." Akhirnya aku menanggapinya.

"Kenapa diam saja? Jangan membuatku khawatir!" Suaranya memang terdengar khawatir.

Aku mengendus udara di sekitarku, bau tadi ternyata hilang lagi.

"Ya, nii-sama. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hehe…" Aku sedikit tertawa untuk menghilangkan kekhaawatiran Byakuya-nii.

"Ck. Berhati-hatilah! Rumah penjaga danau itu ada 50 meter dari rumah yang kau tinggali, kan?" Byakuya-nii terdengar sebal mendengar jawabanku tadi.

"Iya,aku tahu Byakuya nii-sama…"

"Ya sudah. Aku baru saja sampai di Tokyo nih. Bye Rukia."

"Bye, nii-sama."

Byakuya-nii memutuskan sambungan telepon kami. Kuletakkan ponselku di meja counter dapur.

**End of Rukia P.O.V**

.

.

"Harus kuperiksa tabung gasnya lagi nanti," ucap Rukia lirih. Dengan teliti dia memeriksa tabung gas itu lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian dia berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Tak ada yang salah dengan tabung gasku." Dahinya berkerut. Kemudian hidungnya kembang kempis selama tiga detik.

"Eh? Lagi?" Dahinya makin berkerut.

"Bau hangus?" Dia mengendus lagi.

"Eh? Hilang lagi?"

Wuusshh…

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus lagi dengan sedikit kencang. Rukia bergidk ngeri, "Ah, mungkin aku kecapekan. Aku mau mandi saja."

Rukia meninggalkan ponselnya tetap di meja counter dan pergi mandi. Tanpa diketahui Rukia, sebuah bayangan berkelebat di rumah itu, dan…

KLOTAK!

Ponsel Rukia jatuh dari meja dan hancur berantakan kemana-mana.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Rukia kembali ke dapur, dan menemukan bangkai (?) ponselnya yang telah hancur.

"Sial, ponselku!" jerit Rukia histeris saat melihat melihat ponselnya yang tak berbentuk lagi.

"Ponselku…" Lirihnya.

Dengan air mata yang hampir tumpah dia mulai memunguti kepingan-kepingan ponselnya yang telah bertebaran dimana-mana. Chasing, baterai, dan badan ponselnya berada di tempat yang saling berjauhan. Ponselnya benar-benar tidak bisa terselamatkan.

"Nii-sama~. Ini ponsel hasil keringatku sendiri. Dan ini satu-satunya alat komunikasi yang ada di sini," ucapnya masih menahan tangis.

Rukia benar-benar meratapi kepergian ponselnya. Sudah hampir tiga puluh menit dia habiskan untuk mencoba memperbaiki ponselnya itu. Tapi ponselnya memang benar-benar harus pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Saat Rukia sedang berjongkok di dapur sambil meratapi kepergian ponsel berharganya, tanpa Rukia ketahui sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang—sedang mengawasinya dengan senyum licik yang tersungging dari sudut bibirnya.

.

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama Rukia berhenti meratapi ponselnya yang telah hancur. Dia sudah menyerah untuk memperbaiki ponselnya lagi.

Setelah menyimpan bagian-bagian ponselnya yang telah hancur di tas ransel yang dia taruh di kamarnya, Rukia kembali ke dapur dan menuju ke lemari pendingin. Dia mulai mengeluarkan semua bahan makanan yang ada di dalam lemari pendingin itu. Dia juga mengaduk-aduk isi lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan kering. Ada beberapa bungkus sereal, beberapa kotak susu, dan beberapa bahan roti yang dia temukan. Akhirnya dia menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan memasak.

Rukia terus berkutat di dapur kecil rumah itu hingga larut malam. Setelah kue buatannya jadi, dia menikmatinya sendirian sambil menonton acara kartun Chappy The Rabbit Show kesukaannya.

Sementara itu, terlihat bayangan seseorang dengan senyum licik kembali menampakkan dirinya di belakang Rukia. Namun dalam waktu yang sangat singkat bayangan menghilang tanpa Rukia sempat melihatnya.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Sinar mentari pagi mulai masuk ke dalam rumah danau itu melalui sela-sela jendela dan pintu kayu. Suara burung-burung hutan yang saling bersautan benar-benar suasana yang menyenangkan bagiku. Badanku terasa sakit sekali, baru kusadari ternyata aku tertidur di sofa semalam.

"Ugh!" Aku mulai menggeliatkan badanku, mencoba merenggangkan otot-ototku yang serasa kaku.

Setelah mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, aku keluar rumah dengan celana jins selutut, kaos berwarna putih tulang dan sepatu kets kesayanganku. Aku mulai berlari ke sekeliling rumah untuk menghangatkan badanku.

"Huft, nyaman sih nyaman. Tapi lama-lama bosan juga di sini sendirian. Setelah mandi dan sarapan aku akan ke rumah penjaga danau. Yosh! Aku harus kesana nanti," seruku bersemangat.

.

Dengan pakaian santai akuu mengayuh sepeda silver metalik yang tersedia di rumah danau menuju pos penjaga. Dalam sepuluh menit aku sudah melihat rumah kayu yang cukup sederhana yang juga merupakan pos penjaga itu. Kuparkirkan sepedakudi depan pos dan mulai mengetuk pintu pos yang memang tidak jauh dari tempat dimana aku menaruh sepedaku tadi.

TOK TOK TOK.

Setelah beberapa saat pintu rumah kayu itu terbuka. Kulihat seorang laki-laki yang mungkin umurnya hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku muncul dari dalam rumah itu dengan senyuman yang seperti err… musang?

"Apa Anda penjaga danau?" tanyaku sopan.

Dia menganggguk, masih dengan senyum musangnya.

Aku mengernyit, "Apa di sini ada ada telepon yang bisa aku gunakan untuk menghubungi keluargaku?"

Dia menggeleng lagi.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Bisakah Anda memberitahuku dimana aku bisa menemukan tempat yang ada teleponnya atau telepon umum?"

Dia mengangguk.

'Argh! Orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan!' batinku. Aku mencoba bersabar menghadapinya. Yeah, walaupun aku juga sedikit takut dengan senyumnya yang misterius itu.

"Bisakah Anda mengatakan padaku dimana tepatnya?" tanyaku lagi.

Dia menatapku selama beberapa detik. Tatapannya membuat darahku berdesir. Bukan karena aku terpesona, tapi karena seperti ada sesuatu yang berbahaya yang sedang menantiku di saat dia menatapku seperti itu. Selain itu senyumannya juga membuatku sedikit bergidik ngeri. Akhirnya kulirikkan mataku ke arah lain, menunggu jawabannya—juga untuk menghindari tatapannya tentu saja.

Karena tak ada suara yang keluar, akhirnya kulirikan mataku lagi ke arah si penjaga. Dia terlihat memiringkan matanya sedikit, lalu dia menunjuk sebuah arah. Kuarahkan mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkannya.

"Di kota?" tanyaku memastikan bahwa arah yang ditunjukkannya menuju ke kota.

Dia mengangguk lagi.

"Ohh… kalau begitu arigato," kataku sambil sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Dia mengangguk (lagi?) dan juga sedikit membungkukkan badan.

Aku segera berbalik dan menaiki sepeda dan segera mengayuhnya menuju kota. Aku melirik sekilas ke rumah kayu itu. Kudapati si penjaga masih terus mengawasiku. Akhirnya kupalingkan pandanganku ke depan, dan mengayuh lebih cepat-cepat.

'Aku tidak akan ke tempat itu lagi kalau aku tidak benar-benar butuh,' batinku sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, mencoba menghapus bayangan dan senyuman yang mengerikannya itu dari otakku.

**End of Rukia P.O.V**

Beberapa menit setelah Rukia menjauh dari rumah kayu itu dengan sepedanya, terdengar sesuatu dari dalam rumah penjaga.

KRIIING KRIIIING KRIIING

Lalu dengan santainya si penjaga dengan kaos tanpa lengannya mengangkat telepon yang berdering itu.

"Hallo?" jawabnya dengan seringaian yang lebih mengerikan dari tadi menghiasi bibirnya.

Dari jendela kayu yang kainnya sudah lusuh karena jarang di cuci itu terlihat punggung si penjaga. Di bagian belakang punggung kaosnya tercetak tulisan G.I.N.

"Tak ada masalah. Paman tenang saja, kugantikan tugasmu menjaga di sini untik beberapa hari."

"…"  
"Ya, aku akan selalu memeriksa penyewa itu setiap hari."

"…"  
"Ya, aku tidak akan menceritakan kejadian apapun kepada si penyewa tentang kejadian yang terjadi empat tahun yang lalu di rumah danau itu."

"…"  
"Ya, paman tenang saja."

"…"

"Ya, jaa nee."

G.I.N, panggil saja si penjaga seperti itu. Dia terlihat meletakkan gagang telepon kembali ke tempatnya. Kemudian dia terlihat barjalan menuju ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya, dia meraih dompetnya dan membuka dompet tersebut. Dia memandang sesuatu di dalam dompetnya itu. Dan lagi-lagi seringaian muncul dibibirnya. Matanya tampak lebih gelap dari warna aslinya. Sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang jahat.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Aku sudah mencapai jalan besar saat ini. Perjalanan dari pos penjaga itu sampai ke kota memang cukup jauh. Hampir dua puluh menit naik sepeda.

"Ugh, kalau tahu di pos penjaga tak ada telepon lebih baik aku tadi tak usah kesana saja. Labih baik langsung pakai mobil dan meluncur ke kota," rutukku. Tapi bodohnya aku, kenapa tadi aku tidak pulang dulu dan mengambil mobil, ya?

"Baka!" rutukku lagi sambil memukul pelan kepalaku.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kepalang tanggung." Akupun mengayuh sepedaku lagi menuju minimarket terdekat.

Sambil mengayuh aku kembali teringat pada tatapan si penjaga penjaga danau tadi, juga senyumannya. Penjaga tadi aneh, apa dia bisu ya? Rumahnya gelap lagi. Huft…

"Eh? Kenapa aku mengingatnya lagi?" Kugelengkan pelan kepalaku. Tak begitu lama kemudian, aku sudah melihat sebuah minimarket dan pom bensin diseberang jalan sana.

"Aha! Di sana pasti ada telepon umum." Aku mempercepat kayuhan sepedaku. Sesampainya di sana segera kuparkirkan sepedaku dan menghampiri sebuah telepon umum.

"Eh, jadul amat sih telepon umumnya?" ucapku tercengang dengan bentuk telepon lama yang masih menggunakan koin itu. Tapi akhirnya kumasukkan koin juga ke dalamnya, kemudian memencet beberapa angka yang sudah aku hafal di luar kepala.

Aku hanya menunggu sampai dering kedua saja, lalu kudengar suara yang kurindukan tapi aku tak sudi mengatakan kalau aku merindukannya.

"Byakuya-nii?"

"Ya, Rukia?"

"Nii-sama… ponselku hancur. Kau tak bisa akan bisa menghubungiku selama aku berlibur di sini," ucapku ke pokok masalah.

"Bagaimana ponselmu bisa hancur?" Suara Byakuya-nii terdengar cemas.

"Terjatuh dari counter."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Kali ini suaranya terdengar seperti akan marah.

"Tidak tahu," kataku membela diri.

"Haih…"

"Aku hanya meninggalkannya di counter untuk mandi. Setelah itu tahu-tahu ponselku sudah berserakan di lantai."

"Lalu ini kau telepon dimana?"

"Di minimarket, di pinggir jalan menuju kota."

"Kenapa jauh-jauh keluar dari area danau? Kau tidak pakai telepon di rumah penjaga danau itu seja?"

Aku mengernyit, "Di sana tidak ada telepon, nii-sama…"

"Kau ini! Mana mungkin disana tak ada telepon?Lalu bagaimana aku memesan tempat itu untukmu kalau disana tak ada telepon, ha?" Byakuya-nii seolah mengataiku bodoh.

"Baka!" Well, dia memang mengataiku.

"Nii-sama… aku tadi sudah kesana, tapi penjaganya bilang tak ada telepon disana," kakaku tak ingin mengalah.

"Yang benar saja? Paman yang menjaga danau itu tak mungkinberbohong! Aku mengenalnya. Dia orang yang baik Rukia…"

Aku mengernyit lagi, "Penjaganya masih muda, nii-sama. Bahkan ia tak lebih TUA darimu!" kataku menekankan kata TUA padanya.

"Ya, Kuchiki Rukia! Aku ini nii-samamu. Bicaralah yang sopan dengan nii-samamu ini!" Dia mulai menasehatiku lagi.

"Ya, ya, ya," jawabku santai.

"Jangan meledek!"

"Ya… Kuchiki Byakuya nii-sama…" kataku pura-pura menghormatinya.

"Kau! Ah, sudahlah! Tapi yang jelas penjaga danau itu lebih tua dariku. Mana mungkin orang dengan perut tambun—"

"Perut nii-sama juga tambun," cibirku.

"Dan rambut beruban itu tak lebih tua dariku." Dia sengaja tak menggubris sindiranku tadi.

"Nii-sama, penjaga danau yang aku temui tadi tak lebih muda darimu, tak lebih tinggi darimu, tak lebih kurus darimu, dan tak lebih tampan darimu." Aku sengaja mengatakan itu pada Byakuya-nii, meskipun sebenarnya aku justru takut pada si penjaga danau itu.

"Ck. Mungkin itu anak dari paman penjaga danau Rukia."

"Ya."

"Ya sudahlah. Kau rajin-rajin ke minimarket, ya? Rajin-rajinlah menghubungi nii-samamu ini!"

"Ya, nii-sama," jawabku sambil tersenyum sendiri.

"Bagus."

"Bye, nii-sama." Belum sempat dia membalas salamku, aku sudah meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya lagi.

Baru akan kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki mini market itu, tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tepukan tangan pelan di pundakku. Dengan spontan aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum.

Kubalikkan badanku dan sedikit mundur, "Ya?"

**End of Rukia P.O.V**

.

.

.

TBC

Author: Ah~ akhirnya selesai juga chap satu. (merenggangkan tangan)

Ichigo: Eh? Aku belum muncul, ya?

Rukia: Belum… Belum… Kau belum dapat jatah tampil Ichi… (mengibas-ngibaskan tangan menyindir)

Ichigo: (deathglare Rukia) Awas nanti kau!

Rukia: Hehe… (nyengir gaje)

Author: Sudah… Sudah… Ngomong-ngomong kenapa atmosfirnya jadi begini dingin, ya? (clingak-clinguk)

Byakuya: (muncul tiba-tiba di belakang author)

Author: Hwaaa! (kaget meluk Ichi) Byakuya, kenapa kau muncul tiba-tiba? Mengagetkanku saja! (masih meluk Ichi)

Ichigo: (blushing)

Byakuya: Kenapa rasanya kewibawaanku hilang disini? (menatap tajam author) Dan kau Rukia, dimana adab kesopanan bangsawan Kuchiki? (menatap tajam Rukia ganti)

Rukia: Eh,ma-maaf Nii-sama. Ini juga tuntutan scenario yang dibikin author. Lagipula disini sepertinya kita sedang tidak menjadi keluarga bangsawan. Kita hanya menjadi rakyat biasa. Kalau mau menyalahkan, pada author saja tuh. (menunjuk author)

Author: Zzzz…

Byakuya: Eh, kenapa dia?

Ichigo: Sepertinya tertidur. Semalam dia mengetik sendirian, dan katanya dia jadi parno dengan ceritanya sendiri. Berulang kali lihat ke belakang. (menggendong author)

Byakuya: (masih tidak terima perlakuan author)

Rukia: Ah, sudahlah Nii-sama. Disini kau juga terlihat keren sebagai seorang fotografer kok. Yosh! Baik minna, berikan review-nya, please?

m(_ _)m

R E V I E W


	2. Chapter 2

**House of Lake**

by Loonatic Aqueous

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite

Genre : Horor, Drama

Rate : M (mungkin) atau T sih (?) ==a

Pairing : IchiRuki, ByaRuki

Warning : OOC, sedikit Bloody, Typos, etc

.

.

.

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, seorang patissier dari salah satu restaurant di New York sedang berlibur di sebuah rumah danau di sebelah timur desa Rokungai. Rumah danau yang indah namun angker tersebut sedang meminta korban kembali. Akankah Rukia mengetahui cerita di balik rumah misterius itu? Sadarkah dia akan bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya?

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

"Bye, nii-sama." Belum sempat dia membalas salamku, aku sudah meletakkan gagang telepon di tempatnya lagi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki mini market itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah aku berjalan, tiba-tiba kurasakan sebuah tepukan tangan pelan di bahuku. Dengan spontan aku menoleh dan mendapati seseorang berdiri di belakangku sambil tersenyum.

Kubalikkan badanku dan sedikit mundur, "Maaf?"

"Bisa kau pindahkan sepedamu, Nona? Sepedamu manghalangi mobilku untuk keluar."

'Eh, orange?' batinku.

Kulihat seorang pria berambut jabrik dengan warna orange yang sangat mencolok. Dia menunjuk sepedaku yang aku sandarkan ke sebuah mobil berwarna merah—mobil milik orang ini.

"Ohh, gomen ne," kataku sambil sedikit membungkukkan diri.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menghampiri sepedaku dan menyingkirkannya dari mobilnya yang berwarna merah itu. Kemudian menyandarkannya di tempat yang seharusnya.

"Gomen, ne," kataku sekali lagi.

"Tak apa," jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobinya.

Entah mengapa aku berdiri diam di tempatku dan memperhatikannya memundurkan mobil merahnya. Sebelum pergi kulihat dia tersenyum lagi padaku, dan aku hanya bisa membalasnya dengan kikuk. Setelah orang itu pergi cukup jauh aku menggeleng-gelengkan pelan kepalaku, seolah ada lalat-lalat kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Ah, aku belanja sekalian saja."

Aku masuk ke dalam minimarket itu. Di dalamnya ternyata cukup luas, dan sepertinya cukup lengkap. Aku berkeliling sebentar sambil memutuskan barang apa saja yang ingin aku beli. Tapi aku merasa risih, ibu-ibu di minimarket ini memandangku dengan tatapan aneh sambil berbisik-bisik.

Secepat mungkin aku mengambil barang apa saja yang aku butuhkan. Setelah cukup, aku segera menuju kasir untuk membayarnya. Aku ingin sesegera mungkin pergi dari tempat ini.

.

Dengan dua kantong plastik belanjaan bergelantungan di kanan kiri stang aku mengayuh sepedaku kembali ke rumah danau. Aku tak melewati rumah kayu si penjaga kali ini, aku lebih memilih jalan memutar.

Sesampainya di rumah aku segera mengeluarkan semua isi belanjaan dari dalam plastik dan menatanya di dalam lemari pendingin. Merasa lelah dan berkeringat aku berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi mandi. Dan aku sangat amat terkejut, di bajuku terdapat ada bekas telapak tangan seseorang.

Bekas telapak tangan itu berwarna merah. Aku mengendus bagian bahu kananku yang terdapat bekas telapak tangan itu. Amis. Seperti bau… aku mengernyit heran. "Darah?" Segera saja aku melepas bajuku. Aku mengingat-ingat siapa saja yang menyentuhku. Hanya si pemilik mobil merah dengan rambut orange mencolok itu.

Seingatku, tadi tangannya tidak kotor. Dan anehnya, bekas telapak tangan ini seperti menyentuhku dari depan. Padahal jelas-jelas si pemilik mobil merah itu menyentuhku dari belakang.

Aku bergidik ngeri. Segera aku melempar bajuku ke dalam mesin cuci. Dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetar aku menuangkan deterjen dan menekan tombol on di mesin cuci.

Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku menghidupkan shower dan berdiri di bawahnya, menyiram kapalaku dengan air hangat. Mencoba menenangkan diri. Pantas saja tadi ibu-ibu di minimarket menatapku aneh.

'Berarti bekas ini sudah ada sebelum aku masuk ke minimarket? Tapi jelas sesudah si pemilik mobil merah dengan rambut orange mencolok itu pergi,' batinku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu dari mana asalnya.

Selesai mandi aku pergi ke dapur, kali ini aku ingin membuat cake strawberry. Aku tak ingin keluar lagi hari ini. Lagipula hari sudah hampir gelap. Aku hanya berharap tak ada kejadian aneh lagi untuk hari ini. Rasanya sudah cukup menakutkan untuk memikirkan kembali hal-hal yang aku alami hari ini. Penjaga dengan senyum musang yang aneh, pria berambut orange, dan darah yang menempel di bajuku.

"Hiii…" Aku bergidik ngeri lagi. Segera kulanjutkan kegiatan membuat cakeku ini. Untuk membunuh sepi, aku menyalakan i-podku dan kusambungkan dengan speaker mini yang memang sengaja kubawa dari rumahku. Sesekali aku ikut bernyanyi dan menari—mengikuti alunan lagu di i-podku.

.

Kali ini aku tidur normal—tidur di tempat tidur. Semalam, selesai membuat cake dan memakan hampir setengah kue buatanku itu sambil menonton acara reality show—entah apa namanya—aku memutuskan untuk tidur di kamar. Rasanya aneh tidur sendirian di kamar ini, seperti ada yang sedang mengawasiku saja. Kupikir akan sangat menyenangkan berlibur di sini, walaupun lama-lama terasa agak menakutkan juga.

Tapi aku tidak mau membuat nii-sama terlalu khawatir padaku. Dia sudah memberiku informasi untuk berlibur di tempat yang indah ini, yeah, walaupun sedikit agak tidak menyenangkan juga… Aku akan bertahan di sini. Lagipula hari liburku di sini tinggal lima hari lagi. Aku akan sering keluar rumah saja, daripada di rumah ini sendirian.

Kulihat jam tanganku yang aku taruh di meja di samping tempat tidurku, "Jam 6.30."

Kuputuskan untuk segera bangun dan membereskan tempat tidur. Setelah itu aku segera keluar rumah dan mulai jogging selama 15 menit. Sesekali kudengar suara burung yang mencicit di pepohon di sekitar rumah. Kuhirup udara sejuk pagi ini.

"Nyaman. Berbanding terbalik dengan yang aku alami kemarin. Huft…"

Setelah cukup berkeringat, aku memutuskan untuk pergi mandi. Air dingin mengguyur tubuhku, membuatku kembali bersemangat hari ini.

"Hari ini aku harus keluar lagi! Aku juga harus menghubungi nii-sama. Baik, sudah kuputuskan!"

Selesai mandi dan memakai baju santai aku pergi keluar rumah. Kali ini aku membawa mobil unguku. Saat mobilku melewati rumah si penjaga, tanpa bisa kutahan aku menoleh ke rumah itu dan mendapati si penjaga sedang menyeret sesuatu. Seperti bangkai hewan, dan tangannya belepotan darah. Tanpa menyapa aku mempercepat laju mobilku dan meninggalkan rumah kayu jauh di belakang.

.

Aku mengendarai mobilku berkeliling kota. Jaraknya hampir lima kilometer dari dari rumah danau yang aku sewa. Di sana aku memuaskan diri untuk berbelanja dan membeli bahan-bahan kue. Setelah sampai di rumah nanti aku akan membuat muffin cherry. Aku juga harus membeli soda. Hari ini aku akan menonton Chappy The Rabbit Show Spesial Edition. Yeay!

"Hei!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati si pemilik mobil merah berambut orange mencolok yang aku temui kemarin berdiri di belakangku—lagi.

"Oh, hai," balasku singkat.

Melihatnya membuatku teringat dengan noda darah di bajuku. Kemarin, setelah aku cuci sampai tiga kalipun nodanya tidak bisa hilang. Akhirnya aku menyerah dan melipat baju itu setelah kering lalu menaruhnya di koperku.

"Kau juga tinggal di sini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Err… aku menyewa rumah danau di pinggir kota ini."

Mendengar jawabanku, dia tampak terkejut. Matanya sedikit melebar. Tapi dengan cepat dia menghapus rasa kagetnya itu.

"Begitu, ya? Mmm… kau mau makan siang bersamaku? Akan kutunjukkan padamu restaurant terbaik di kota ini," ajaknya.

"Eh? Baiklah," kataku dengan sedikit tersenyum kikuk.

.

Aku mengikuti orang berambut orange—aku belum tahu siapa namanya—itu dengan mobilku. Awalnya dia menawariku untuk naik ke mobilnya, tapi mana mungkin aku meninggalkan mobil yang juga aku sewa ini di tempat asing seperti ini, kan?

Tak lama kami berkeliling kota, kami sampai di depan sebuah kedai dengan gaya khas tradisional Jepang. Sepertinya di sini tersedia makanan khas Jepang. Setelah itu kami masuk dan mencari tempat duduk kosong, kami duduk saling berhadapan. Aku menyerahkan padanya untuk memesan makanan untuk kami.

"Oh, ya. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo," ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Aku menjabat uluran tangannya itu dan membalas, "Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kau berasal darimana Kuchiki-san?"

"Aku dari Karakura. Aku sedang berlibur di sini. Kalau Kurosaki? Apakah kau asli dari sini?"

"Aku bukan asli dari sini, tapi kakek dan nenekku tinggal di sini. Aku juga sedang berlibur sekarang."

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk, tak tahu lagi mau bicara apa.

"Kau menyewa rumah danau itu untuk berapa hari Kuchiki-san?" tanyanya lagi setelah hening beberapa saat di antara kami.

Aku merasa sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi entah mengapa aku yakin dia bukanlah orang jahat.

"Panggil Rukia saja Kurosa—"

"Kalau begitu panggil juga aku Ichigo saja," potongnya.

"Eh? Baiklah. Aku menyewanya untuk satu minggu sejak dua hari yang lalu. Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Mmm… Tak apa." Dia terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. "Di sana kan indah, pasti kau betah," sambungnya.

"Yap. Di sana sangat tenang." Aku mengangguk setuju, "Tidak seperti New York."

"New York?" tanyanya agak terkejut. Aku tersenyum sekilas.

"Ini pesanan Anda." Seorang waitress datang membawakan pesanan kami. Di bajunya terpasang sebuah papan nama, Hinamori Momo.

"Arigato, Momo-chan," ucapku. Si waitress mengangguk dan tersenyum lalu meninggalkan kami.

"Kau tinggal di New York?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Ya! Aku bekerja di sana. Bagaimana denganmu Ichigo?"

"Hebat sekali. Aku hanya bekerja di depan komputer saja. Terkadang berurusan dengan alat musik juga."

"Ohh? Kau seorang musisi Ichigo?" Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Bukan. Aku bekerja di belakang layar."

"Komposer? Woow!" Aku terkagum padanya, Ichigo hanya tersenyum menanggapiku.

"Ichigo, kau sangat hebat tahu," ucapku sambil mengiris daging di hadapanku.

.

Siang itu aku mendapatkan teman ngobrol yang seru, kami terus mengobrol sambil menghabiskan makan siang kami. Kemudian kami berjalan-jalan di pusat kota untuk membeli barang keperluan setelah itu.

Sorenya Ichigo mengantarku pulang dengan mengikuti mobilku. Saat melewati rumah si penjaga, lagi-lagi aku menoleh. Rumah itu terlihat sepi. Mungkin si penjaga sedang pergi. Entah kenapa mengetahui kenyataan itu aku jadi merasa lega.

"Silakan duduk," kataku begitu kami memasuki rumah yang aku sewa ini.

"Baiklah."

"Mau kubuatkan coklat panas Ichigo?" tawarku.

"Hmm… Boleh."

Aku pergi ke dapur dan menyalakan kompor lalu menyiapkan sebuah teko untuk membuat coklat panas. Kutumpangkan teko itu ke kompor setelah sebelumnya kuisi dengan air dari kran. Lalu aku mengambil bubuk coklat yang akan kubuat. Bubuk coklatnya ada di lemari atas.

"Aish… Kenapa bandanku pendek sih?" gerutuku. Aku mengambil sebuah kursi dari meja makan lalu naik ke atas kursi itu dan mengambil botol bubuk coklat. Saat turun badanku goyah, seperti ada seseorang yang mendorongku.

"Aww!" pekikku. Sikuku menyenggol teko panas yang aku tumpangkan di atas kompor—aku terjerembab di atas lantai dengan siku yang memerah karena luka bakar.

"Rukia?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo berlari menghampiriku dengan raut muka cemas. Dia mengambil botol bubuk coklat dari tanganku dan meletakkannya di sebelah kompor lalu membantuku berdiri.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya. Ichigo terlihat begitu khawatir.

Aku mengangguk sambil meringis. Perih juga. Dia lalu memeriksa badanku dan melihat luka bakar di sikuku.

"Tak apa-apa bagaimana? Lihat sikumu ini?"

"Sudahlah, aku tak apa-apa Ichigo…" ucapku menyakinkannya.

Aku melepaskan pegangan tangannya di bahuku. Kuambil kotak P3K di laci sebelah kananku, tapi Ichigo mengambilnya dari tanganku—mengeluarkan beberapa botol dan kapas. Dia menuangkan salah satu isi dari dalam botol itu ke kapas dan meraih sikuku yang terluka. Dengan perlahan dia mengobati sikuku.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam memandangi wajahnya. Baru kusadari iris matanya berwarna coklat musim gugur. Matanya, terasa begitu teduh. 'Kenapa dia begitu perhatian, ya?' batinku.

Setelah selesai mengobatiku, Ichigo yang menggantikanku membuat coklat panas untuk kami. Namun selama itu, dia terus saja memaksaku untuk pergi ke rumah sakit kota untuk memeriksakan luka bakar di sikuku ini. Tapi tentu saja aku menolaknya. Aku kan tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit luka bakar. Aku sudah sering mengalaminya.

Saat cahaya matahari mulai bergeser ke ufuk barat, Ichigo pamit pulang.

"Berhati-hatilah Rukia. Oh ya, boleh aku kemari lagi besok?"

"Tentu saja, Ichigo. Senang rasanya aku bisa menghabiskan liburan ini dengan orang lain. Sebenarnya aku bosan juga di sini sendirian," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesini lagi besok. Jaa nee," ucapnya begitu dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Jaa nee," seruku sambil melambaikan tangan. Kulihat dia tersenyum dari kaca spion sebelah kanan mobilnya.

**End of Rukia P.O.V**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari setelah itu secara berkala Ichigo terus mengunjungi Rukia. Sesekali mereka juga keluar bersama lagi. Atau sering juga mereka membuat kue bersama di rumah danau yang Rukia sewa.

"Besok hari terakhir kau di sini ya, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengaduk sebuah adonan kue.

"Mengaduknya seperti ini Ichigo." Rukia meraih tangan Ichigo dan menggerakkannya sedemikian rupa agar adonannya tidak rusak. Ichigo mengamati Rukia yang sedang memegang tangannya.

"Kau mengerti Ichi—?"

Rukia mendongak.

Tanpa sengaja mata violet Rukia dan mata coklat Ichigo saling bertemu. Mereka berdua terpaku. Baru kali ini mereka berada dalam jarak yang sebegitu dekat ini. Bahkan hembusan napas hangat Ichigo begitu terasa membelai lembut pipi Rukia.

TOK TOK TOK!

Mereka terkejut lalu saling menjauhkan diri dan memalingkan muka. Muka mereka berdua benar-benar memerah. Jantung mereka juga berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

TOK TOK TOK!

"A-aku akan membukakan pintu dulu," kata Rukia sambil berlari menuju pintu depan—berusaha menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah dari Ichigo.

"I-iya." Begitu Ichigo memalingkan mukanya lagi, dia melihat Rukia sudah berlari ke depan.

Saat Rukia membuka pintu depan, dia mundur karena kaget. Dihadapannya berdiri si penjaga danau menjulang tinggi di depannya—menutupi cahaya matahari senja.

"A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Rukia tergagap.

Si penjaga itu tersenyum, bukan, dia menyeringai—senyumnya lebih mengerikan dari yang biasanya—dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Rukia. Dengan tangan gemetar Rukia menerima bungkusan benda yang disodorkan penjaga itu. Tanpa berkata apapun, si penjaga itu pergi. Saat itulah Rukia melihat tulisan G.I.N di punggung si penjaga.

'Seperti nama minuman saja,' batinnya. Dengan kernyitan di dahinya, Rukia membawa bungkusan benda itu ke dapur dan menemui Ichigo lagi.

"Siapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo begitu Rukia berdiri di depan meja dapur.

"Penjaga danau," jawab Rukia singkat.

"Ohh… Paman Urahara?"

Rukia mengernyit, "Paman Urahara?"

"Ya. Nama penjaga danau ini Paman Urahara, Rukia. Aku mengenalnya. Dia itu teman lama ayahku. Kenapa dia tidak mampir? Apa dia tidak melihat mobilku, ya?"

Ichigo terus saja meracau tentang bagaimana biasanya Urahara-san akan mampir ke rumah danau untuk mengecek keadaan rumah. Dan terlebih akan menemui Ichigo kalau tahu Ichigo ada di tempat itu. Sedangkan Rukia hanya memandang ke depan, kosong. Pikirannya sedang tidak berada di tempat. Di tangan kanannya masih terpegang bungkusan dari si penjaga danau tadi.

"Rukia?" Ichigo melihat Rukia yang sedang melamun. Dia lalu menghampiri Rukia.

"Rukia? Kau tak apa-apa?" Ichigo menyentuh bahu Rukia.

Rukia menatap tangan Ichigo yang ada di bahu kanannya. Dan secara tiba-tiba dia berjalan mundur, menjauh dari Ichigo. Pegangan tangan Ichigo pun terlepas dari bahu kanan Rukia. Rukia mulai tidak fokus. Ichigo mengernyit heran. Dia tahu Rukia sedang ketakutan.

"Rukia?"

Rukia mencoba mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali—mencoba fokus.

"Mmm… I-Ichigo. Aku tak apa-apa kok."

Rukia berusaha menyakinkan Ichigo bahwa dia tidak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya Ichigo tidak yakin dengan keadaan Rukia.

"Duduklah. Ada apa Rukia? Kenapa kau tampak ketakutan seperti itu?" Ichigo terdengar sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia yang berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Aku—"

Ucapan Rukia terputus, dan tiba-tiba matanya mendelik.

"Rukia?"

Ichigo menoleh ke belakangnya—ke arah Rukia menatap. Tapi di sana tak ada apa-apa.

.

.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"Aku—"

Ucapan Rukia terputus, dan tiba-tiba matanya mendelik.

"Rukia?" panggilku. Aku benar- benar khawatir dengan keadaanya. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa di begitu ketakutan seperti itu?

Saat aku menoleh ke belakangku—kearah Rukia menatap, di sana tak ada apa-apa. Tap kenapa Rukia seolah melihat sesuatu yang mengerikan? Aku tahu dia ketakutan, tubuhnya benar-benar terlihat gemetaran. Apa Rukia melihat 'dia'?

"Rukia?" Aku mencoba menyentuh lengannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menghindar, seolah tanganku ini menyengat lengannya. Dia menoleh bingung padaku dan kembali menatap ke belakangku.

Aku mengikuti arah pendangannya. Nihil. Tak ada apa-apa di sana. Hanya dapur yang tenang tanpa ada sesuatu yang aneh sedikitpun.

KRIIINGGG!

Kami berdua terlonjak.

Ponselku berdering nyaring di meja makan di depanku. Kubiarkan ponselku berdering. Aku hanya menatap khawatir pada Rukia.

"I-Ichigo?"

Ah, akhirnya dia bersuara juga. "Ya, kau tak apa-apa?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Ponselmu berdering Ichigo."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau tak mengangkatnya?"

"Apa kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Rukia mengangguk lagi. Aku pun beranjak mengambil ponselku dan telepon dari nenekku sambil tak melepaskan pandanganku dari Rukia yang sedang sibuk membuka bungkusan yang dari tadi dibawanya.

Aku berbicara sebentar dengan nenek, setelah menutup telepon aku bingung sendiri. Bagaimana ini?

"Ada apa Ichigo? Kau kelihatan bingung?"

"Kakekku sedang kambuh Rukia, dia punya penyakit jantung. Dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit," ucapku lirih.

"Lalu, apa yang kau tunggu Ichi? Cepatlah pergi. Segera antar kakekmu ke rumah sakit!"

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku apa? Aku kan tidak apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kau jangan bicara yang membingungkan Ichigo. Pergilah sekarang!"

"Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Rukia berdiri meninggalkan bungkusan yang separuh dibukanya dan menghampiriku.

"Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku Ichigo. Tak akan rejadi apapun padaku. Pergilah," ucap Rukia lembut, berusaha menyakinkanku.

Benarkah? Aku tahu akan terjadi sesuatu padamu Rukia, seperti yang terjadi pada adikku tahun lalu.

"Ichi?"

"Eh, ya?"

"Ck, malah melamun. Cepatlah. Nenekmu pasti sudah sangat mengharapkanmu ada di sana sekarang," katanya sambil mendorongku.

Akhirnya aku menuruti perkataanya juga.

"Berhati-hatilah Rukia. Ini bawa saja ponselku. Hubung nomor ini kalau terjadi sesuatu," ucapku menyodorkan ponselku dan menunjukkan padanya nomor ponselku yang lain.

"Tapi Ichi?"

"Aku punya ponsel lain."

"Tapi Ichigo, aku—"

Aku meletakkan ponselku di telapak tangannya. "Tak ada tapi-tapian. Aku akan pergi. Kau berhati-hatilah Rukia."

.

Aku meninggalkan rumah danau itu. Hari sudah sore. Sebelum malam aku akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Rukia, seperti yang terjadi pada adikku.

**Flashback**

**September 2009**

Di desa Rokungai ini ada sebuah cerita mengerikan yang dimulai pada pertengan tahun 2007. Tepatnya pada bulan Juli 2007, seorang gadis yang menyewa rumah danau yang baru saja selesai direnovasi tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja.

Setelah dicari kemanapun tak ada yang dapat menemukannya. Lalu empat bulan kemudian dia ditemukan meninggal di sebuah gua dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa penyebabnya.

Kemudian kejadian yang sama terulang pada bulan Agustus pada tahun berikutnya. Kali ini, jasadnya ditemukan di sungai, di tengah hutan tiga minggu setelah dia dinyatakan hilang.

Saat diusut, kedua gadis yang menghilang secara misterius itu memilki memiliki kesamaan, yaitu; seorang ahli dalam pengolahan makanan. Gadis yang pertama baru saja membuka restaurannya sendiri dan bermaksud menikmati hasil kerja kerasnya dengan berlibur. Gadis kedua baru saja dinobatkan sebagai chef termuda di kotanya. Kemudian dari dua kejadian itu, warga desa percaya bahwa Sode no Shirayuki Ichimaru—gadis yang meninggal sebelum gadis yang pertama menghilang mencari teman.

Juni 2006 terjadi ledakan besar di rumah danau tersebut. Korbannya adalah pemilik rumah danau itu sendiri.

Shirayuki, seorang gadis pekerja berat yang hidup berdua dengan kembarannya, Gin Ichimaru atau lebih akrab dipanggil Gin saja. Shirayuki sebenarnya adalah seorang gadis yang baik dan sangat ceria. Tapi karena rumahnya terletak di hutan, dia jarang bergaul dengan warga desa. Shirayuki begitu berbeda dengan kembarannya yang bernama Gin, Gin agak pendiam dan memang jarang bergaul dengan warga desa Rukongai.

Kejadian yang menewaskan Shirayuki tersebut terjadi saat dia sedang berada di rumah sendirian, dan Gin sedang pergi berburu binatang liar. Menurut catatan kepolisian, ledakan naas itu terjadi akibat kebocoran gas. Secara garis besar pihak kepolisian menggambarkan bahwa mungkin Shirayuki mau memasak, tetapi dia tidak sadar jika gasnya bocor. Sehingga saat memetik korek api, apinya langsung menyebabkan ledakan besar. Dan nyawa Shirayuki tidak bisa terselamatkan.

Warga desa percaya bahwa arwah Shirayuki bergentayangan mencari teman. Karena, bahkan semasa hidupnya Shirayuki tak pernah memiliki teman. Yang dia kenal hanyalah kakak kembarnya itu.

.

Kemudian setahun yang lalu, adikku Yuzu, yang sangat suka dengan hal-hal yang tidak wajar seperti ingin mencari tahu, benarkah hilangnya dua gadis asing dua tahun berturut-turut itu ada hubungannya dengan Shirayuki Ichimaru.

Setelah meledaknya rumah danau itu, Gin menjual rumahnya pada orang lain dan pergi entah kemana. Selama empat tahun ini aku tak pernah melihatnya ataupun mendengar kabarnya. Sejak direnovasi, paman Urahara lah yang menjaga rumah danau tersebut. Jadi dengan mudah adikku bisa memesan rumah danau itu untuk menginap selama beberapa hari di bulan September.

"Ichi-nii… Aku sudah menyewa rumah danau itu lho…" ucap Yuzu pada suatu hari padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tahu kejadian tahun-tahun lalu di rumah itu kan?" tanyaku geram.

"Yapz! Aku bahkan sudah mengadakan research, kejadian itu berulang setelah 13 bulan. Jadi setelah kuhitung, kejadian itu pasti akan terjadi lagi bulan ini," ucapnya santai dan sambil nyengir.

"Jangan main-main!" tegasku.

"Ichi-nii, aku tak akan apa-apa. Tak akan terjadi apapun padaku," kata Yuzu menyakinkanku.

**Flashback End**

Kalimat itu persis sama dengan apa yang diucapkan Rukia tadi.

Empat hari setelah Yuzu menginap di sana, kejadian yang tidak aku inginkan akhirnya terjadi. Adikku menghilang. Seluruh keluargaku menjadi panik. Kami kalang kabut mencari Yuzu di seluruh hutan. Beruntung, setelah tiga hari penuh kami mencarinya akhirnya dia diketemukan.

Bayangkan, kami mencari Yuzu di dalam hutan, menyisir sungai-sungai, memasuki gua-gua gelap yang ada di hutan. Anehnya, kami menemukan Yuzu di gudang rumah, tempat yang tidak kami duga sebelumnya. Saat kami menemukan Yuzu, dia sedang dalam keadaan pingsan. Tapi kami bersyukur dia selamat, hanya saja sekarang dia tidak bisa berjalan dengan normal karena kaki kanannya patah. Dia juga berubah, yang tadinya begitu ceria dan periang kini menjadi begitu pendiam. Dulu dia suka sekali mencoba resep-resep baru makanan untuk aku coba, tapi sekarang merebus airpun dia tak mau, dan dia juga tidak pernah mau untuk datang ke desa Rukongai ini lagi.

Bulan ini adalah bulan ketiga belas setelah kejadian yang menimpa Yuzu tahun kemarin. Beberapa hari yang lalu, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Rukia. Entah mengapa aku jadi tertarik padanya. Dan sehari setelahnya ternyata aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan Rukia. Aku merasa ingin lebih dekat dengannya. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

Saat kedua kalinya aku bertemu dengan Rukia di kota, aku memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengannya. Ternyata dia gadis yang sangat manis, dan mata amethysnya itu benar-benar menyihirku untuk terus menatapnya. Dia juga pintar memasak seperti adikku Yuzu—sebelum kejadian di rumah danau itu tentu saja. Namun aku begitu terkejut saat tahu ternyata dia adalah penyewa rumah danau yang sedang hangat dibicarakan warga desa. Oleh karena itu selama beberapa hari ini aku terus berkunjung ke rumah danau itu dan menemani Rukia. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Pertama kali aku datang ke rumah yang Rukia sewa itu, sikunya terluka. Kali kedua aku mengunjunginya, kaki Rukia terkilir. Kali ketiga, kudapati goresan di pipi kirinya. Saat kutanya kenapa, dia bilang hanya terkena pisau. Bagaimana caranya sebuah pisau mengenai pipinya? Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Sebenarnya aku tak ingin meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah itu. Tapi dia benar-benar memaksaku untuk pulang melihat keadaan kakekku.

"Nenek, bagaimana keadaan kakek?" tanyaku begitu aku tiba di rumah. Nenek memandangku yang datang dengan berlarian masuk kedalam rumah, dia terlihat bingung.

"Memangnya kakekmu ini kenapa?" tanya kakek yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu dapur sambil memegang gelas susu kesayangannya.

Aku mengernyit, "Bukankah—" ucapanku teputus.

Sial!

Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di rumah itu.

Aku berlari kembali ke mobilku dan ingin segera kembali ke rumah danau. Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak memperdulikan teriakan kakek nenekku yang berteriak-teriak di belakang sana.

**End of Ichigo P.O.V**

.

.

"Akh!" seru Rukia terlonjak. Lampu rumah danau itu mati secara tiba-tiba tepat setelah mobil merah Ichigo tak trlihat.

Meskipun masih sore, tetapi hari ini matahari tertutup oleh awan mendung besar yang seolah mengumumkan akan nada hujan lebat malam ini. Dengan meraba-raba dinding atau apapun yang ada di dekatnya, Rukia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari lilin sebagai penerangan.

Dengan tertatih dan perlahan Rukia berjalan menuju dapur. Namun…

"Argh!"

Rukia terpeleset, kepalanya terbentur lantai dan kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

TBC

Author : Ahh~ akhirnya bisa update juga sebenarnya cuma mau dibikin two-shoot tapi gak sempet ngetiknya. Gomen kalo chapter sebelumnya belum kerasa suasana horornya. Semoga kali bisa sedikit terasa horornya. Thanks yang uda review chapter sebelumnya.

.

Mind to Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**House of Lake**

by Loonatic Aqueous

Disclaimer : Bleach © Kubo Tite

Genre : Horor, Drama

Rate : M (mungkin) atau T sih (?) ==a

Pairing : IchiRuki, ByaRuki

Warning : OOC, sedikit Bloody, Typos, etc

.

.

.

Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, seorang patissier dari salah satu restaurant di New York sedang berlibur di sebuah rumah danau di sebelah timur desa Rokungai. Rumah danau yang indah namun angker tersebut sedang meminta korban kembali. Akankah Rukia mengetahui cerita di balik rumah misterius itu? Sadarkah dia akan bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya?

.

.

Meskipun hari masih sore, tetapi hari ini matahari tertutup oleh awan mendung besar yang seolah mengumumkan akan ada hujan lebat malam ini. Dengan meraba-raba dinding atau apapun yang ada di dekatnya, Rukia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari lilin sebagai penerangan.

Dengan tertatih dan perlahan Rukia berjalan menuju dapur. Namun…

"Argh!"

Rukia terpeleset, kepalanya terbentur lantai dan kemudian dia tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Aku terbangun dengan kompresan di dahiku. 'Siapa yang menolongku?' Aku menggerakkan tubuhku bangun, mencoba untuk duduk.

"Ugh!"

Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit. Aku meraba bagian belakang kepalaku, ada perban di sana. Apa lagi yang terjadi padaku?

"Kau sudah bangun, Rukia?" Aku melihat Ichigo sudah berdiri di depan kamarku dengan membawa kotak P3K-ku.

"Ichigo?" Diakah yang menolongku tadi? Dan menggendongku ke kamar ini? Aku ingin turun dari tempat tidur.

"Rukia, berhenti!" cegah Ichigo. "Kau harus istirahat sekarang. Besok aku akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit!" putusnya.

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Aku tak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit benturan di kepalaku… Dan bukankan kau sudah mengobatinya?" jawabku santai.

"Kau! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tadi tidak kembali? Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di lantai dapur dengan darah yang merembes dari kepalamu. Kau tak tahu, seberapa takutnya aku saat melihatmu seperti itu," kata Ichigo dengan nada tinggi. Dia seperti marah padaku.

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, 'Kenapa Ichigo begitu baik padaku?'

"Dan Rukia? Kimono siapa itu yang ada di ruang tamu itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku mendongak. Kimono berwarna putih itu adalah benda yang ada dalam bungkusan yang diberikan oleh penjaga danau gadungan sore tadi.

Hening.

Aku diam saja, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. Kemudian kudengar dia menghela napas, lalu berjalan menghampiriku dan duduk di pinggir ranjangku.

"Bicaralah Rukia," pinta Ichigo. Suaranya sudah melembut sekarang.

"I-itu dari orang yang tadi kemari," jawabku akhirnya.

"Siapa?"

"Pe-penjaga danau," kataku terbata-bata.

"Siapa? Paman Urahara?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Kulirik Ichigo dengan sudut mataku, dia mengernyit—menambah kerutan permanen di dahinya.

"Aku melihat tulisan G.I.N di punggung bajunya."

Kulihat Ichigo mendelik, dia terlihat seperti takut.

"Kau harus segera pergi dari sini Rukia!" perintahnya kemudian.

Aku mengernyit bingung. "Apa maksudmu Ichigo? Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maumu. Toh, besok aku juga sudah akan pergi kok," ucapku dengan nada sedikit agak tersinggung. Dia ingin aku segera pergi, ya?

"Bu-bukan maksudku mengusirmu. Kau bisa tinggal semalam lagi di rumah nenekku, Rukia."

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Ichigo Kurosaki? Besok toh aku akan beres-beres dan langsung pulang ke New York."

Ichigo langsung terdiam.

"Ka-kau akan langsung ke New York?"

Aku mengangguk yakin. Entah hanya perasaanku atau memang Ichigo terdengar kecewa?

Aku tak mengindahkan larangannya. Kupaksakan tubuhku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan langkah perlahan. Badanku terasa begitu berat untuk kugerakkan.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo dengan nada memohon, memintaku untuk tetap beristirahat di kamar. Dia mengekorku di belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin membu— Aww!" pekikku. Lagi-lagi jariku tergores pisau. Saat aku mau mengambil gelas, jariku malah tergores pisau yang aku taruh di dekat tempat aku menggantung gelas.

"Rukia?" Ichigo langsung meraih tanganku dan mencuci darah yang mulai keluar dari jariku yang tergores dengan air kran di tempat aku biasa mencuci piring.

"Malam ini aku menginap!" ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan nada final.

"Ichigo!" seruku. Apa maksudnya?

"Aku akan menjagamu Rukia."

Apa? Dia ingin menjagaku? Apa tidak salah? Bagaimana dengan keadaan kakeknya?

"Tapi bagaimana dengan kakekmu?"

Dia terdiam.

"Kakekku tidak apa-apa," ucapnya kemudian.

Aku menggeleng saat dia memasangkan plester di jariku. "Pulanglah Ichigo," pintaku.

"Rukia…" panggil Ichigo dengan nada memohon lagi.

**End of Rukia P.O.V**

.

.

Akhirnya Ichigo pulang dengan paksaan dari Rukia—dengan sedikit percekcokan tentu saja. Di jalan Ichigo benar-benar tidak fokus, sudah beberapa kali dia melamun di lampu merah dan akhirnya mendapat beberapa teguran dari pengemudi lain karena mobilnya tidak segera jalan padalah lampu sudah hijau. Ichigo tidak ingin meninggalkan Rukia sendirian di rumah danau itu. Tetapi dia tidak bisa tinggal di sana walaupun hanya semalam. Akhirnya Ichigo pulang ke rumah kakeknya dengan perasaan gelisah.

Sementara di rumah danau.

Rukia sedang bersiap-siap pulang. Dia membereskan barang-barang yang dia bawa. Saat berada di dapur, dia menoleh ke arah nakasnya. Di sana ada ponsel Ichigo yang lupa ia kembalikan.

Hari ini Rukia belum menelepon kakaknya, Byakuya. Biasanya Rukia menelepon saat jam makan siang. Tapi siang ini kan dia tidak pergi kemana-mana, jadi Rukia tidak bisa mengabari kakaknya tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku pinjam ponsel Ichigo sebentar untuk menelepon Nii-sama. Aku yakin pasti Nii-sama mengkhawatirkanku karena seharian ini aku belum meneleponnya," ucap Rukia.

Saat Rukia berjalan menuju nakas untuk mengambil ponsel Ichigo, tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan dari pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Rukia menoleh sesaat, kemudian berjalan ke pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia mengira Ichigo kembali lagi ke rumahnya. Tapi saat pintu telah terbuka, ternyata tak ada siapapun di depan pintu. Rukia mengernyit bingung. Kerutan kecil menghiasi dahinya.

"Eh? Tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Ah, mungkin aku sudah lelah dan mulai mendengar suara-suara yang sebenarnya tidak ada," katanya setelah beberapa kali mencoba memicingkan mata untuk melihat kalau-kalau ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di belakang pohon setelah mengetuk pintu rumahnya—mencoba mengerjainya.

Rukia segera menutup pintu rumahnya kembali dan menguncinya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu berkelebat di ruang tamu dan Rukia melihatnya. Seseorang dengan kimono berwarna putih bermotif butiran-butiran salju yang tadi dibawa si penjaga danau gadungan berdiri berseberangan dengan Rukia. Rukia begitu terkejut, kemudian dia mengerjapkan matanya—seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat. Saat mencoba mengamati lagi dengan seksama apa yang dilihatnya tadi, seseorang berkimono itu telah menghilang. Tak ada apa-apa. Tapi tiba-tiba…

BRUUKK

Sebuah lampu gantung di ruang tamu itu tiba-tiba jatu, tepat lima senti di depan Rukia. Pipinya tergores, sedikit darah keluar dari lukanya.

"Siapa itu?" teriak Rukia. Dia merasakan ada orang lain di rumah danau tersebut.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

Lalu…

PRAANGG

Piring-piring yang ada di dapur berjatuhan. Dan kekacauan pun terjadi. Seluruh barang pecah belah di rumah itu jatuh dan pecah. Suaranya membuat pusing Rukia. Dengan kedua tangan menutup telinganya, Rukia mencoba kembali ke pintu depan untu keluar. Dia memutar knopnya, tapi pintu itu tidak terbuka. Padahal dia sudah membuka kuncinya.

Lalu, ada sesuatu yang seperti berdiri di belakangnya dan berbisik, "Ajari aku."

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Aku mengernyit ngeri, tidak berani menolehkan kepalaku walau hanya sedikit saja. Aku terus saja berusaha membuka knop pintu. Sial! Kenapa sulit sekali sih?

CEKLEK

Akhirnya pintu ini terbuka. Kudorong pintu di depanku ini dan aku langsung berlari keluar begitu pintunya terbuka lebar. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga. Kakiku terasa begitu perih, karena aku tidak memakai alas kaki. Tapi, aku harus pergi dari rumah itu. Harus!

**End of Rukia P.O.V**

.

.

"Hah. Hah. Hah."

Desah napas Rukia mulai terdengar berat. Tapi dia terus saja berlari. Sesuatu masih saja berkelebat di belakang Rukia—mengejarnya.

Rukia terus saja berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang berdarah karena terus berlari di tengah hutan tanpa alas kaki. Tangan dan wajahnya pun mulai mengalirkan darah dari luka-luka goresan ranting-ranting pohon.

BUGHH.

Rukia menabrak seseorang. Dia mendongak.

"Tolong, tolong aku!" serunya, tanpa tahu siapa yang ditabraknya tadi. Sementara itu, orang yang Rukia tabrak tersenyum licik.

Awan mendung sore tadi tidak membuktikan bahwa hujan akan turun. Malah, sekarang awan-awan itu menyingkir dan memperlihatkan terangnya bulan purnama dan dua wajah tak serupa tapi tak sama dihadapan Rukia yang terjerembab di tanah.

"AAAAAAARRGGHH!"

.

.

"Rukia? Rukia?"

Ichigo kembali lagi ke rumah danau setelah melihat asap yang membumbung dari arah rumah yang disewa Rukia. Dia mendapati pintu depan rumah terbuka, dan sepertinya asap yang membumbung itu berasal dari gudang yang terbakar yang terletak di belakang rumah danau.

Saat berada di dalam rumah danau, Ichigo benar-benar terkejut melihat keadaan rumah yang sudah sangat berantakan. Ichigo yakin Rukia sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam rumah danau karena ada jejak darah—darah Rukia—menuju keluar rumah. Rumah danau itu telah dipenuhi pecahan kaca dari barang pecah belah, dan Ichigo yakin Rukia tidak memakai alas kaki, terus saja melewati pecahan-pecahan kaca itu dan pergi keluar. Artinya, sesuatu yang sangat buruk sedang terjadi. Ada seseorang—atau sesuatu –sedang mengejar Rukia.

Ichigo berlari ke dalam hutan sambil terus memanggil nama Rukia. Lalu saat di berada di pinggir jurang yang di bawahnya mengalir sebuah sungai yang beraliran cukup deras, dia mendengar sebuah teriakan—suara teriakan Rukia. Dengan napas terengah-engah Ichigo berlari menuju sumber suara. Di sana, dia melihat seseorang dengan perawakan tinggi dan berambut putih keperakan di bawah sinar bulan purnama sedang menyeret Rukia ke dekat jurang.

"Berhenti!" seru Ichigo.

.

Fajar telah menyingsing. Sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk ke dalam rumah danau dari sela-sela jendela dan pintu yang terbuka. Dari luar rumah itu terlihat seperti baik-baik saja. Tapi, saat siapapun yang memasuki rumah itu, akan langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk labih dalam dan segera berlari keluar ketakutan menjauhi rumah danau itu.

.

.

**Ichigo P.O.V**

"Mana Rukia?" tanya seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam menatapku tajam walaupun ada sorot kecemasan terpancar di matanya dari kejauhan. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia berlari menghampiriku yang masih berantakan berdiri di depan ruang ICU.

"Kau?" tanya pria itu tajam.

"Perkenalkan, aku Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, jadi kau yang menolong adikku? Mana dia sekarang?"

Aku diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangan kananku menunjuk pintu ruang ICU yang masih tertutup rapat, dan lampu di atas pintu itu masih menyala—menandakan seseorang dalam keadaan kritis ada di dalamnya.

Pria yang berdiri dihadapanku ini adalah Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak Rukia. Aku menghubunginya sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Kebetulan dia juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seiretei untuk menjemput Rukia saat aku meneleponnya. Karena hari ini seharusnya Rukia sudah akan pulang ke New York.

Semalam adalah malam yang sangat mengerikan. Dengan jelas aku melihat dua—bukan satu—sosok yang mencoba melempar Rukia ke jurang. Aku langsung berlari ke arah mereka. Tepat sesaat sebelum Rukia dilempar, aku berhasil menubruk si pria yang kemudian terjerembab di tanah. Tubuh Rukia tergeletak setengah meter dari tepi jurang, dia tidak sadarkan diri.

Selintas, aku melihat sebuah bayangan seorang gadis berambut perak panjang dan memakai kimono yang pernah kulihat di ruang tamu Rukia mengawang di tengah jurang. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia kemudian menghilang.

Begitu tersadar, aku langsung meraih tubuh Rukia dan memeluknya. Dari seluruh tubuhnya—mulai dari kepala hingga kaki—mengeluarkan darah. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sesaat pada pria yang aku tubruk tadi. Namun dia juga menghilang. Aku tak peduli padanya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah segera membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit.

Aku meraih ponsel di saku celanaku dan menelepon rumah sakit untuk segera mengirimkan ambulans untuk Rukia. Dan hingga pagi ini, aku masih menunggui Rukia yang dirawat di ruang ICU.

**End of Ichigo P.O.V**

.

.

**Rukia P.O.V**

Setahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian mengerikan di rumah danau di desa kecil Rukongai itu. Kejadian mengerikan yang hampir merenggut nyawaku itu masih tergambar jelas di benakku, dan terkadang aku masih memimpikannya—terutama seseorang yang bernama Gin itu, aku tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana cara dia tersenyum padaku. Benar-benar menakutkan. Dan itu bisa membuatku terjaga sepanjang malam setelah memimpikannya. Nii-sama sampai khawatir padaku dan harus menemaniku tidur terkadang. Itu sebagai pembayaran atas rasa bersalahnya karena telah menempatkanku di tempat yang berbahaya dan hampir membuatku mati.

Aku beruntung saat itu lukaku tidak terlalu parah—tidak ada yang patah paling tidak, walaupun selama seminggu penuh aku tidak bisa berjalan dengan kakiku sendiri dan harus menggunakan kursi roda untuk kemana-mana karena luka yang ada di telapak kakiku. Dan Ichigo, dia selalu mengunjungiku selama aku berada di rumah sakit, membawakanku banyak buah-buahan dan bunga Lavender—bunga favoritku. Dia selalu menemaniku saat Nii-sama harus pulang sebentar ke hotel atau untuk mengurusi administrasi rumah sakit. Dia begitu perhatian padaku. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padanya karena telah menyelamatkanku. Aku juga berterima kasih kepada nona Yourichi, yang menambah jatah liburku menjadi tiga minggu (aku bersyukur dia tidak memecatku) karena kejadian yang menimpaku.

Kini, aku sudah berada di New York lagi, menjadi patissier di restaurant tempatku dulu bekerja.

Malam ini aku libur bekerja, dan Ichigo mengajakku untuk makan malam. Dia sedang ada urusan pekerjaan di New York, makanya dia ada di sini sekarang.

Sejak malam itu aku semakin dekat dengan Ichigo. Bahkan sekarang dia sudah menjadi kekasihku. Walaupun pada awalnya Nii-sama tidak menyetujui hubungan kami, tapi pada akhirnya dia bisa menerimanya juga. Terlebih jika mengingat hutang budinya karena telah menyelamatkan adik satu-satunya ini.

TING TONG

"Ah, sepertinya itu Ichigo."

Aku segera meraih mantel buluku yang sudah aku siapkan di atas tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamar. Saat berada di depan cermin besar di ruang tamu, aku berhenti sebentar—memastikan penampilanku sempurna. Kulihat seorang gadis mungil memakai dress merah mini sedang memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin. Rambut hitam sebahunya di biarkan tergerai begitu saja.

TING TONG

Bel pintu apartemenku berbunyi lagi.

"Aih… Tidak sabaran sekali sih?" gerutuku.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu depan. Saat membuka pintu, kulihat dada bidang Ichigo berdiri dihadapanku—dia memang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Dia memakai kemeja, jas dan celana yang serba putih.

CUP

Dia mengecup bibirku sekilas. Pipiku sedikit merona saat mengaggumi ketampanannya, juga saat kecupan yang tiba-tiba dia berikan padaku tadi.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, pakailah mantelmu. Di luar sangat dingin. Ini sudah hampir memasuki musim dingin."

"Iya… Iya… Cerewet sekali sih!" jawabku kemudian.

Aku segera memakai mantel buluku dan keluar kamar apartemen. Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintu, kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju lift yang akan membawa kami ke lantai bawah.

.

.

**Rukongai, November 2011**

"Yeay! Akhirnya aku bisa juga berlibur di tempat yang bagus dan indah!"

Seorang gadis berambut orange-kecoklatan dan beriris abu-abu sedang sibuk mengocok adonan kue dengan bersemangat.

"Ishida-kun baik sekali mau memberitahuku tempat berlibur yang murah tapi sangat nyaman dan begitu tenang ini. Aku akan membuatkan brownish untuknya sebagai rasa terima kasihku," ucapnya kemudian.

Sebuah bayangan samar terlihat memperhatikan gadis yang sedang sibuk membuat kue itu. Seringaian licik muncul dari bibir pucatnya. Sesaat kemudian, bayangan itu menghilang bersamaan dengan berhembusnya angin sore yang berhembus dari jendela dapur yang terbuka.

.

.

**FIN**

Akhirnya selesai juga.

Aneh?

Gaje?

Silakan Review.

.

~(^.^~) ~(^.^)~ (~^.^)~

=R E V I E W=


End file.
